Various Artists : Stats
This page contains EPs and albums by multiple artists that have charted on the UK Singles Chart. Singles 'Carousel Motion Picture Soundtrack' 'All Star Hit Parade EP' 'All Star Hit Parade No. 2 EP' 'Midnight Cowboy - The Original Motion Picture Score' 'BBC Snooker Themes EP' 'The Word 4 Tracker' 'The Food Christmas EP 1989' Tracks: *Diesel Park West - Info Freako *Crazyhead - Like Princes Do *Jesus Jones - I Don't Want That Kind Of Love 'The Further Adventures Of North - More Underground Dance EP' Tracks: *Annette - Dream 17 *T-Coy - Carino 90 *Frequency 9 - The Way I Feel *Dynasty Of Two ft. Rowetta - Stop This Thing 'The Brits 1990 Dance Medley' Note: This was a mix of 8 dance hits by British acts chosen by Jonathan King. It was performed at the BRIT Awards in 1990/ 'Freedom To Party' 'The Apple EP' Tracks: *Mary Hopkin - Those Were The Days *Billy Preston - That's The Way God Planned It *Jackie Lomax - Sour Milk Tea *Badfinger - Come And Get It 'Foreplay Vol. 1 EP' Tracks: *DJ's Unite - DJ's Unite *Glide - Alright *Noise Factory - Be Free *EQ - True Devotion 'The Black Diamond Club EP' Tracks: *Sorted - Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag *Mandy - I Just Can't Wait *Channel X - A Million Colours 'The Fred EP' Tracks Terrence Higgins Trust for AIDS research: *Rockingbirds - Deeply Dippy *Flowered Up - Don't Talk Just Kiss *Saint Etienne - I'm Too Sexy 'The British Underground EP' Tracks: *London Posse - Pass The Rizla *Lords Of Rap - MC Average *The Brotherhood - Put Up Or Shut Up *The Twilight Firm - Talking Outa My Head 'Gimme Shelter EP' Note: This was a charity release for Putting Our House In Order project to support the homeless. Subplates, Vol. 1 Tracks: *Son'z Of A Loop Da Loop Era - Style Warz *Q Bass - Funky Dope Bass *DJ Hype - The Chopper *Run Tings - Look No Further 'The 2 Tone EP' Tracks: *Special A.K.A. - Gangsters *Madness - The Prince *The Selecter - On My Radio *The Beat - Tears Of A Clown 'Tougher Than Tough EP' Tracks: *Millie - My Boy Lollipop *The Maytals - 54-46 (That's My Number) *Junior Murvin - Police And Thieves *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse 'Enforcers, Vol. 5' Tracks: *Rufige Kru - Manslaughter (Part One: Runners Edge) *Doc Scott - Street Knowledge (The Lost Track) *Grooverider - Sinister (Influence Remix) *Nookie - Phobia 'Help EP' Tracks War Child to help Bosnian refugee children: *Radiohead - Lucky *PJ Harvey - 50ft Queenie Live *Guru - Momentum (Guru's Jazzmatazz) *Untitled music for the Help TV documentary 'New York Undercover 4-Track EP' Tracks the film of the same name: *Guy - Tell Me What You Like *Little Shawn - Dom Perignon *Monifah - I Miss You *Lost Boyz - Jeeps, Lex Coups, Bimaz & Benz 'Dangerous Minds EP' Tracks the film of the same name: *Aaron Hall - Curiosity *DeVante - Gin And Juice *Sista ft. Craig Mack - It's Alright 'Fever Pitch' Tracks the film of the same name: *The Pretenders - Goin' Back *The La's - There She Goes *Orlando - How Can We Hang On To A Dream *Nick Hornby - Football 'Perfect Day Reed cover (Children in Need 1997)' Original release 2000 Release for BBC Music Live 'The Full Monty - Monster Mix' 'The Trade EP 2' 'The Trade EP 3' 'Thank ABBA For The Music' 'Sundissential EP, Vol. 1' 'Sundissential EP, Vol. 2' 'It's Only Rock 'n' Roll (for Children's Promise)' 'Noise Maker Vol. 4' 'Hardbeat EP 11' 'Hardbeat EP 14' 'Hardbeat EP 15' 'Hardbeat EP 16' 'Twice As Nice Vol. 3 - Sexy And Stylish' 'Hardbeat EP 17' 'Colours EP 2' 'Nukleuz In Ibiza 2001' 'International Big Room Tunes Limited Edition Sampler' 'Hardbeat EP 19 - Part 1' 'Future Grooves EP, Vol. 2' 'Basement Jaxx - Span Thang EP' 'Incentive Winter Sampler - Part 1' 'Incentive Winter Sampler - Part 2' 'The Official Adventures Of Grandmaster Flash EP - Sampler' 'Tripoli Trax, Vol. 4' 'Jon Carter presents Viva Bugged Out!' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 1' 'Hardbeat EP 20' 'Mastercuts Bar Life - Sampler' 'Hardbeat EP 21' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 2' 'We Are Skint - Sampler 2' 'Recycle EP 2' '10 04 EP' '10 06 EP' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 3' 'UK Hard Trance Vol. 3' 'Salt In The Wound EP' 'Stereo Sushi - Futomaki Sampler' 'The Sound Of Movement Sampler 01' 'Hard Houses Anthems 4 Sampler' 'Big Room Tunes - Album Sampler' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 4' 'Frantic EP 4' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 5' 'Victory 2004' 'Hard House Anthems 5 - X Rated Sampler' 'Hardbeat EP 24' 'Homegrown Vol. 1 - Album Sampler' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 6' 'Hardbeat presents The Next Generation EP 2' 'Hard Trance EP Vol. 7' 'Hard Dance Anthems - Past, Present, Future Sampler' 'United Nations Of House - Vol. 1' 'Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)' 'Clubbers Guide Summer 2009' Albums 'This Is Soul' Original release 1985 release 'Soul Motion' 'One World One Voice' Category:Chart Stats Category:Incomplete Articles